The present invention relates to a device designed to warm persons participating in cold climate activities, and in particular to a seating device useful in warming participants or observers in cold-weather outdoor athletic events, such as football games.
The desire to provide a heat source for those observers or participants in athletic events who are not actively engaged in the athletic contestxe2x80x94coaches, substitute players, the offensive or defensive squads that are alternatively on the sideline or on the playing field, etc.xe2x80x94has led to the development and use of various personnel warming devices. Known warmers include torpedo heaters and other space heaters designed to blow hot air into a general area, heated benches for seating, and heated bench-like structures that can be used as seats or that otherwise serve as radiant sources of heat. The present invention represents an improvement to known heated benches and bench-like structures, as it is a more effective and comfortable means of warming the entire body of a person who is required or desires to sit or stand for long periods of time in a cold environment.
Known heated benches have not been designed to be effective and convenient total body warmers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,246 to Jenkins discloses a bench wherein heated air under pressure is moved from a heating source through a conduit and into a mostly hollow bench structure. The Jenkins bench is perforated in multiple locations, thus providing necessary outlets for exhausting the pressurized air, and also creating streams of heated air blowing onto whoever is sitting on the bench. However, neither Jenkins nor any other known bench is effectively able to route this exhausted air so that it envelopes the entire body of the sitter(s) without the use of flexible hoses extending from the bench. The known benches are only effective when sat upon, and even then their effectiveness is limited to warming only the backside of the sitters. So in addition to only heating one side of the body, these benches also essentially deprive a person of the option of standing if that person wishes to experience any warmth at all.
In addition to the shortcomings discussed above, known heated benches do a particularly poor job of warming a person""s feet. Jenkins provides for a compartment at the back of the bench into which the feet may be inserted, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,615, also to Jenkins, provides a bench that requires a person pull his lower legs and feet back into a compartment located in the front of the bench. In the first scenario, a person cannot warm his feet while simultaneously warming the rest of his body, because foot warming requires that the person stand behind the bench. In the second scenario, a person must sit uncomfortably to warm his feet.
Cylindrical bench-like structures, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,223 to Huls, have also been used as heat sources for participants at outdoor athletic events. The Huls device operates on many of the same basic principles as do the heated benches, but lacks the advantage of providing a back support for anyone wishing to sit upon the device. This device has been equipped with perforations for exhausting hot air at regular intervals along the length and circumference of the device, however, making standing near the device more of an option than it is with a heated bench. But the person standing near the device will not be fully enveloped in heated air, thereby leaving the side of his or her body facing away from the device exposed to the cold. Another disadvantage is that one cannot sit on the device and simultaneously warm his feet. Foot warming requires that the person face the cylindrical heater, standing with his toes beneath the drum.
Therefore, it is an objective of this invention to provide an efficient and effective heating system for warming the entire body of a person required or desiring to sit or stand for extended periods in a cold environment.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved heating device which effectively warms the entire body, particularly including the feet, of persons finding themselves in a cold environment for extended periods, and provides those persons with the option of enjoying the warmth of the device while either sitting or standing.
According to one embodiment, the invention provides a seating device or a personnel warming system having an improved heated bench in combination with a heated deck which extends from a base of the footwall of the bench. A person may either sit on the bench with his feet resting on the deck in front of him, or he may stand on the deck itself. In either case, the invention effectively provides heat to the person""s entire body, especially including the feet.
The bench is a substantially hollow structure that is warmed by heated air that is forced into an interior space defined by the bench. The entire outer surface of the bench is warmed by this process. The heated pressurized air is exhausted from the interior space of the bench and into a substantially hollow deck which extends outwardly from the base of the footwall of the bench. The deck has perforations in its top surface through which the heated, pressurized air is exhausted from the bench.
The bench configuration described above takes maximum advantage of the hot air that is exhausted from the heating system, creating a zone of hot air directly in front of the bench and above its deck that is sufficiently large enough to heat the front side of a person sitting on the bench. While sitting on the bench, a person""s feet would be resting comfortably on the heated deck in front of him, keeping his feet warm and placing his lower legs in the path of the exhausted hot air. Moreover, the front side of the person""s upper torso would also be in the zone of heated air.
The present invention also provides a person with the option of standing on the deck and still experiencing full body warmth. The zone of heated air originating from the perforations in the top surface of the deck extends high enough to fully envelope a person that is standing on the deck. The deck is an especially effective heating source when the person standing on it is wearing a parka or other long overgarment that is open at its bottom. In this situation, the hot air rising from the deck fills the interior space defined by the garment worn by the person standing over the exhaust. In the case of a parka worn in conjunction with the use of the present invention, the garment will retain its designed shape and the hot air exhausted from the deck is essentially trapped within the garment, providing additional warmth for the wearer. As the use of parkas is common among football teams, this is a significant advantage.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and detailed discussions presented below.